


Rainy Days

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [2]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: In an attempt to stop her from going stir crazy, Donald finds Sebastian something to keep her entertained.(PoPS 30 Day Challenge. Day 2: 'Rain was falling in the street)





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Alright day 2 of the PoPS 30 Day challenge. The first one was 'Love is a Riddle'. It just isn't marked as such because I didn't have a prompt list yet. Anyway today we're moving on from weird water metaphors to actual water (kind of)
> 
> If you've stumble across this in the tags and want to know what this whole PoPS thing is about I'll leave a link to the first episode here: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs (That 2009 camera quality tho)

The streets sparkled like glitter as water droplets hit the ground. Thunder and lightning split the heavens and shook the apartment. The storm had only been going on for a few hours, yet in the minds of PoPS gang it felt like days and they threatened to go stir crazy any minute. Only when they were trapped indoors did it become clear how little time they actually spent together. They were always at work or in their rooms or out somewhere trying to lead normal lives. They were apart so often that an onlooker could be forgiven for thinking they were actively avoiding each other. Now, however, they didn't have much choice but to stay together. The roads were flooded and they highly doubted their cars could double as boats. They still had their rooms of course but considering the size of their apartment that offered very little relief. 

"I'm bored" whined Sebastian. She had tried to amuse herself, she was still trying as she spoke by lying upside down on her chair, feet pointing towards the ceiling. It was just very hard for her. She had the energy of three people (quite literally) and as a result staying focused on one thing for a long period of time always proved to be a challenge. She envied the others, they seemed to pull it off with ease. Virginia had her knitting, Jonas had his comics, Victor and Brian always seemed perfectly content keeping to themselves, and Donald was...sewing? Poorly to. He ripped his Mr Doctor Electricon outfit and insisted on trying to fix it himself despite Victor's many offers to help. He was clearly trying his best but in all honesty, he was just making it worse. 

"We know you're bored, Sebastian. We know because it's the fourth time you've told us" Victor bluntly reminded her as he rustled through his newspaper. It wasn't even that week's newspaper, in fact, it was a year out of date, but he seemed perfectly happy with it.

"Do you want to order pizza?" Asked Donald. Food always seemed to keep them satisfied. Their love of pizza was probably their second biggest uniting factor. 

"The roads are flooded. How do you think they're going to deliver the pizza, via kayak?" sneered Jonas. 

"Do you want to make a pizza?" He retorted.

"Can we?" Sebastian's head excitedly shot up. The question seemed to be directed at Victor who had somehow become head of the household without even trying.

"Do what you like. I'm not your dad" he replied without looking up.

Before anyone could decide whether they wanted to join or Donald could point out that being hadn't actually been serious Sebastian bolted to the kitchen. The group decided to leave her to it. They were perfectly fine with their own activities and they could probably just get in the way. It wasn't like she had a shortage of hands. 

For the next hour and a bit, she stayed in the kitchen, covering it from top to bottom with flour. She decided to make two in order to feed them all and in doing so used up two tubes of tomato puree and all the grated cheese she could find. On each base she formed smiley faces out of bacon and mushrooms, the closest thing they had to traditional toppings. It seemed like a cute idea at first but it sadly left each slice extremely bare. Nobody commented on this though. 

The rain slowed down around five in the evening and the group quietly enjoyed their cheesy pizza. Despite her struggles with topping rations, Sebastian was actually quite a good cook. There was one problem left, however, one that nobody really wanted to confront, whose turn was it to clean the kitchen?


End file.
